Five Fingers of Death
Vas stood there as the topic flew over his head. He was missing something and everyone seemed to know but him. His Chinese romance novels wouldn’t help him given the topic of sex was often and effectively skirted. About as much as a Bollywood movie that broke out into dance as opposed to going to the nitty-gritty of the deed. He was almost relieved with the change in topic. “Oh! Yea it’s a pup box for Mama dog and her new babies. It’ll be way more comfortable for her and the babies … it’s almost done. Just got a grab some newspapers for bedding and she’s all good to move into the new space,” he explained, proud of his handy work. “Look at you working hard and getting all sweaty.” Jacy snuggled up and stole a hug, knowing he was busy and would not think to offer one. And his hands were full and he’d have a time refusing her. She stuck her nose under his arm and sniffed deeply. So she was a weird one; Companions didn’t have to be polished in between clients. “Why don’t you just give the mama dog those old clothes of yours? She’d love ‘em and I’d love to buy you some new ones and you’d love to let me. Right?” Oh that was cruel, Jacy, but both barrels of fluttering eyelashes just blasted Vas in the face. “She beat ya to it … already shredded ‘em. All I got left is what I’m wearing,” Vas said, feeling a little hot under the collar. It was feeling real warm in the room suddenly. “And I’ll be tearing those off your body tonight. So I guess you’ll be crew chiefing in the buff come tomorrow. Don’t worry, I’ll join you au naturel so you won’t feel self-conscious. I know I won’t. Because someone has all her teeth again.” And Jacy did a little dance right there. Vas could practically feel the heat coming off his cheeks! He had hardly got used to being naked in front of Jacy much less the idea of … what she was implying! Hell, the words even had a big black bar with *CENSORED* on it in his head! The poor guy had no clue how to even respond … Jacy was, a companion no less, trained in such acts. Vas … the closest thing to intimacy was the one time he pecked a girl on the lips! Hand holding, until recently, was considered a risque act! “T-tearing? S-so we’re … er … are celebrating your teeth? Tonight? Me and you?” He said with a nervous smile. “Tonight we are celebrating our unofficial union by adoring your manhood and my accommodating femininity. You will not get much sleep so plan to be exhausted by morning. Utterly exhausted.” Vas tried to twist out of her arms, but she was expecting it this time. Jacy snaked a hand down the front of Vas’ pants and wrapped her long fingers firmly around his machismo. “I understand you are an important man and have duties to attend to. Your weighty position entices me.” She gave him a soothing caress and pulled him closer to her smaller body. “I am compelled to address every visceral need of yours, needs you may not have been aware of. And in the process, you will discover my yearnings and work them out. The Doctor forbid me from food or drink for the further two hours. At that time I will take sustenance then prepare my body for this evening. I need you to drink plenty of fluids, Sugarbear. When your shift is over you may take a shower, but I’d rather you didn’t. I need you, Vas Jat, and I need your -” she gave him another squeeze - “in my shuttle no later than eight o’clock. I’ve named her The Lady’s Law so please submit to her jurisdiction.” Jacy slowly slipped her hand out of his pants and gave his belt a playful tug. “You are already my man, but tonight you will claim me as your woman. I will surrender myself to you - repeatedly - and in ways, I hope you have imagined, but some you have not. Come the morning you will know my body better than you know your own.” Jacy stepped up on her fuzzy slippered toes to kiss him on the mouth and held onto his lip as long as she could until it popped out from between her teeth. She pulled a print photo from her workout top and pressed it into his hands. It was a shot she’d taken of herself the night before, sprawled across the shuttle’s navigation console in a most improper pose. “We’ve had romance from the moment I laid eyes on you Sugarbear. We’ve had our flirtation from the moment you tripped upon my bosom. Tonight we will have manic passion. Only then can our love affair blossom. And I am most eager to blossom for you, Vas Jat.” She collected the box she’d arrived with, the box gifted to her by the Doctor. “I’d like you to familiarize yourself with the list on the back of the photo and place them in the order of your preference. I love you Vas Jat. I will see you tonight and you will see me.” Jacy turned away and walked from the room. “You were looking at my ass, Sugarbear. That’s number three on the list.” He was. Mostly out of shock and awe (and yes it was a very fine thing to look at!). He stood there still gasping mouth open like a shocked fish holding the lewd reminder of what Jacy had planned for him. It was both exhilarating and terrifying! Though at the moment he was too stupified to sort it all out. He actually felt a little dizzy after that experience! Apparently, there were a few things that clearly knew what it wanted. Jacy knew how to get his body to respond to her that was for sure! Something he wasn’t used to. He sat down hard on his bed red-faced and that odd feeling some might call ‘pent up’. “Wo hen xìngjiao. Zìmian he biyu.” ‘I'm so fucked. Literally and Figuratively.’ He huffed needing a few minutes for his brain to connect back to his body, his eyes glancing at the photo again before finding a place the dogs would never find it … or anyone else for that matter!